1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel electrode structure for a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a pixel electrode structure for a liquid crystal display having improved aperture ratio while preventing light leakage of a scanning line.
2. Description of Related Art
Development of the display has evolved from cathode ray tubes to transistor liquid crystal displays. Now, the liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are divided into twist nematic LCDs, super twist nematic LCDs, thin film transistor LCDs, and low-temperature polysilicon LCDs. A thin film transistor liquid crystal display and a low-temperature polysilicon liquid crystal display are advantageously used in a full-color LCD, a notebook computer, and a liquid crystal display television because of its large-size, high contrast, and long service life, so that the liquid crystal display has become the mainstream. A commercially available LCD usually has the light leakage problem, and one of the main factors thereof is the electric field between the pixel electrode and the scanning lines which causes an abnormal orientation of liquid crystals in this area and results in light leakage. Although there have been many techniques for improving light leakage, few of them can improve light leakage of the scanning line effectively.
In addition, common techniques for improving light leakage will reduce aperture ratio of the pixel. Because the aperture ratio of the pixel is directly proportional to luminance and utilization rate of backlight source, the issue of energy consumption arises in the liquid crystal display when aperture ratio is reduced.
Therefore, an important research direction for improving the quality of the liquid crystal display is to provide a method for solving the problem of light leakage of a scanning line while at the same time, increasing aperture ratio.